


Make Me

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel, Angry Kissing, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Drunk Dean, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Destiel and "Come over here and make me."</p>
<p>Sam and Dean are at odds, and Dean is drinking to cope. Castiel has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

“Dean, I think that’s enough.”

Dean scoffed around the lip of Blue, tipping it upward to take in yet another mouthful. The alcohol burned roughly as it slid down his throat, warming his chest and stomach as he swallowed. He hissed in a breath, clearing his throat loudly as he glanced up at the angel before him.

“Nah, see… I don’t think it is,” Dean said, his voice a thick slur. He raised the bottle. “So I’m gonna keep drinking, and you’re gonna let me.”

“No,” Castiel growled, walking forward from the doorway of the library to the man sitting at the table.

Dean’s drunken state still had him slightly flinching back from the anger radiating from the angel, yet he defiantly met the other’s glare with one of his own, fingers tight around the bottle of Blue.

“ _No_ ,” Castiel repeated, his sharp blue eyes sparking with power as he stared down at the hunter. “You are going to go down there. You’re going to _talk_ to Sam. This has gone on long enough and—“

“Okay, I am _done_ trying to talk to him,” Dean cut in, eyes narrowing dangerously. “I’ve tried. So many times. And he keeps shutting me out. So—“

“So _try again_ ,” Castiel stressed.

“Sam’s made it perfectly clear that—“

“Dean, this is _killing_ you, the _both_ of you,” Castiel snapped, leaning his weight on his palms resting on top of the table surface. He kept his glare even with Dean’s, though he noted that the hunter’s eyes were faltering. “You _need_ to talk to Sam. And it’s not going to get done if you are up here, consuming unhealthy and necessary amounts of alcohol.”

Dean shrugged, lifting the bottle toward his mouth. “I’m good.”

“No, you’re not, and until you get rid of – You know what, _give me this_.”

Castiel lunged forward and snatched the bottle right out of Dean’s hands, ignoring Dean’s furious sputter as some of the drink spilled over his mouth, dripping down his chin, and the scandalized glare Dean was sending him, and the enraged, “Cas! Give that back, _damnit_!”

“No!”

Castiel turned away and marched to the nearest shelf by the door, refraining himself from just slamming the bottle down on the counter. Bottle safely away from the clutches of Dean, at least for the moment, Castiel turned back to face the hunter. Dean was sitting up in his chair, shoulders and jaw set, and eyeing Cas with molten, furious eyes. The usual bright apple-green was now akin to a forest during a dark storm.

“Now,” Castiel muttered, standing his ground. “You are going to get up, go downstairs, and talk to Sam.”

“Make me.”

Taken aback, Castiel blinked. “Excuse me?”

“I said,” Dean breathed, an underlying growl in his words. He faced Cas head-on, a taunting yet raging smirk on his lips. “… Come over here and _make me_.”

Castiel snapped.

Furious with Dean’s lack of maturity, for his stubbornness in choosing not to make up with his brother, for just overall being an insolent and condescending _brat_ to an Angel of the _Lord_ , Castiel snarled and stalked forward. He barely had time to feel satisfaction for the split second of terror that flitted across Dean’s face before Castiel’s hands were bunched around the collar of Dean’s jacket. Castiel wrenched Dean out of his chair and none-too-gently slammed Dean onto the tabletop. Dean grunted heavily upon impact, blearily gaping at Castiel.

“Cas—!”

But Castiel’s lips were suddenly on Dean’s, a rough hand cupping Dean’s face as Castiel thrust his tongue inside Dean’s slack mouth, and Dean froze underneath him.

Castiel huffed as he deepened the kiss, pressing himself tighter into Dean’s mouth. He sent his Grace inward, seeking out and draining the alcohol from Dean’s blood and the effects from Dean’s mind. Castiel felt dizzy, his own mind swirling and for a moment he thought it was the result of perhaps taking in Dean’s drunken state into his own vessel. But he had been drunk before, and this wasn’t that. It sure felt like it, but it was much warmer, and he felt his mind speed up rather than slow down, and sparks were flying from him and from Dean, intertwining, pulsing throughout his body—

He yanked himself away from Dean with a gasp, wiping the bitter taste of alcohol from his mouth. Dean, newly sober, remained where he was laying panting on the table, slowly turning to stare at Castiel with wide eyes.

There was a moment of silence, and then Castiel sighed.

“Go downstairs and talk to Sam,” Castiel muttered. “Then afterwards… maybe we can talk about that, if you wish.”

Dean was still, staring, contemplating. Then he nodded and sat up, rolling off the table. He gave Castiel one last searching glance before he turned and left the library, heading to Sam’s room.

Castiel fought back a smile at the new bounce in Dean’s step as he walked away.


End file.
